Image-based solutions for gesture recognition or hand pose detections are becoming more sophisticated every year. Current solutions may include well-known approaches, such as using a Haar classifier, but may not work well with an open palm pose because the open palm pose may expose the background between fingers. Other solutions use skin color, but may suffer from reduced detection rates when a hand is in front of a face, other skin areas, or similarly colored backgrounds. Still other solutions may rely on a static camera assumption for background subtraction, which requires a known static camera and may be unrealistic or ineffective for certain devices. In other solutions, a depth camera may be used, which may require a high power usage.